This invention relates to an improved device for facilitating the forming of pleats in a fabric article, such as a drape.
In the past, the pleating of curtains and drapes has required considerable time and the operator has experienced considerable difficulty in forming pleats of the same size and spacing to achieve the balance of symmetry desired in the finished pleat. The time and difficulties become more severe where it is required to provide a group of pleats at spaced intervals on the fabric.
To obviate the difficulties set forth above, it has been suggested that a stiff material backing be provided in the form of a band having transverse parallel and equally spaced scored or perforated lines which are adapted to indicate fold lines at which the strip is to be bent or folded to form the required pleats. Such strip of material backing is to be attached to the inside surface of the fabric to be pleated along an undefined stitch line whereby both the fabric and backing are to be simultaneously folded along the fold lines to form the pleats which are required to be sewn along stitch lines estimated and formed by the operator to provide the finished pleats. While this suggestion successfully solved many of the problems in the prior conventional methods of making pleats, it is the principal object of the present invention to improve the features of advantage realizeable by the use of that device to the extent of overcoming, if not eliminating, certain disadvantages of the prior device.
This prior device has relied upon the skill of the operator to initially stitch the backing to the fabric to be pleated to permanently fasten the backing on the fabric along the most desireable longitudinal line and relies upon eye measurement by the operator for the purpose of gauging the stitch line forming the plait. The improved device of the instant invention overcomes these disadvantages of the former device and contributes improvements thereto which enhance its operability. For instance, according to the instant invention, the buckram is pre-scored and marked whereby merely folding and bending the buckram along predetermined lines, a professional-looking plait may be facilely formed by an inexperienced operator.